


Gentleman

by SomnificSheep



Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Flirting, Pre-Relationship, but no injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomnificSheep/pseuds/SomnificSheep
Summary: “You lost?” he drawls. “Sort of a shit night to be out and wandering.”“My car’s ditched,” she says. “And I was tired of waiting for someone to take pity on me and pick me up, so I decided to walk back to town. Is that all right with you?”
Relationships: Shiranui Genma/Shizune
Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441588
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Gentleman

“ _ Fuck.”  _ Shizune’s heart races as she hits the steering wheel once, twice, three times in anger. “God  _ damn  _ it!”

She  _ knew  _ better than to start a trip during a snowstorm, but no matter how many times her boss had assured her that it was fine if she wanted to be on the safe side, her conscience won out and now here she is, in a  _ ditch  _ because other  _ drivers  _ can’t be  _ trusted-- _

There’s no blood anywhere, no injuries other than a bruised chest and sense of pride. Well, perhaps a bit of whiplash, but that’s another problem for later. For now, she’s already getting cold and has barrelled so far into the ditch she doubts there’s any chance of getting herself out.

“Dammit,” she says again for good measure, so the blanket of snow around her knows  _ very well  _ it’s displeased her. “I’ve got to--” 

She should calm down, before anything else. It won’t do to be hysterical on the phone for a tow or god forbid  _ Tsunade _ , who’s sure to give her an ass-chewing anyway after she’s done worrying. 

“So close, too,” she groans, letting her head tip back against the seat as she fumbles around the passenger side for her phone. There’s a desperation in the way she hopes she’s still in service range as she digs out the device, only to find it’s in vain.

_ Nothing. _

_ Still, busy enough road,  _ she reasons, struggling to keep the panic in her throat from rising.  _ Someone’ll be along. _

She takes another minute to get her feet under herself before struggling out the door, stumbling toward where headlights whiz by on the snowy road. It’s not  _ their  _ fault exactly, she knows--it’s not like any of them are the idiot who ran her off he road--but she grumbles anyway as she sticks a hand out and waves wildly in the hope that someone who’s  _ not  _ a psychopath will take pity on her. 

Snow and ice crunch beneath her shoes as she paces, hood up and attempting to keep herself from being pummeled by the wind whipping across the asphalt. Cars come and go, trucks race past, and as the minutes wear on, she becomes progressively more sure she’s not going to find someone before she goes mad or freezes.

It’s  _ cold,  _ and every whistle of the wind reminds her exactly how stupid it was to start out in the middle of a snowy night.

Eventually, she begins to walk in earnest towards the nearest town. It’s a way away, but she figures if she can keep a brisk pace she’ll make it there by morning. Keeping moving is key, right? She hopes so--it keeps blood circulating, at least, can’t be  _ too  _ bad.

She continues to grumble as she walks, because it’s the  _ holidays.  _ Busy, yes, but where’s the generosity? Where’s the kindness?

“Nowhere near here, that’s for sure,” she growls. Her fingers and toes ache with the cold, but she soldiers on for god knows how long until finally,  _ finally,  _ a beat-up pickup truck pulls to the side and puts its hazards on. Breath clouds in front of her as she shuffles from foot to foot, watching warily as a man gets out and walks toward her with his hands up.

“You lost?” he drawls. “Sort of a shit night to be out and wandering.”

“My car’s ditched,” she says. “And I was tired of waiting for someone to take pity on me and pick me up, so I decided to walk back to town. Is that all right with you?”

“Hey, hey,” he says, and when he’s come close enough to stand in front of her, she realizes he’s got a scarf draped over his shoulder. “Yeah, you picked the wrong town to wreck at.” He rubs at the back of his neck with a hand before realizing he’s got the scarf and shoving it at her unceremoniously. “You look like you’re freezing.”

Shizune’s teeth chatter as she winds the fabric around herself, warmth settling into her cheeks as she sighs in relief. “And your truck looks nice and warm.”

“Oh, fuck, yeah, of course.” The man gestures to the cab and Shizune’s on the offer in a heartbeat, climbing up and setting the heater to full blast. When he gets in after her, he sticks a gloved hand out. “I’m Genma, by the way. Any clue where your car is?”

“D-d-down tha-that way,” Shizune says, pointing shakily. “I would’ve called someone, but--”

“Service sucks around here?” Genma finishes for her.

Shizune nods.

“Figured as much.” Genma puts the truck into drive and pulls out onto the road, scanning ahead through the drifting flakes. “I usually try and make a round during every storm because everyone else around here is usually more concerned with where they’re going to help.”

“Such a gentleman,” Shizune mutters.

“Better than leaving you walking, isn’t it?”

Shizune sighs then, letting some of the tension bleed out of her shoulders. He’s right, of course. She would’ve been screwed without him. “Are you going to pull me out, too, I suppose?”

She doesn’t expect him to say  _ yes,  _ not without seeing the accident yet. When she tells him it might be too much, he shrugs. “I can call one of the guys back at work and have them come out with the big truck. Not like they’re doing anything but playing cards anyway.”

“Not even helping out other damsels in distress?”

Genma chuckles. “Yeah, you’re probably right,” he says, pulling to the side when she points out her car. “But at least I have the right cell network for out here. Do I get to know this lovely damsel’s name?” 

Shizune gives it, but doesn’t get the chance to say anything more before he hops out, walking down to examine where her vehicle is well and truly stuck. It’s a miracle she didn’t hit any of the trees, she thinks now as his headlights illuminate the roadside. 

He echoes this sentiment when he comes back, rubbing his hands to warm them. “Sure you’re not hurt?” he asks, brow furrowed in concern. “We should get you checked out, just in case. That looks like it could’ve been pretty nasty.”

“Are you offering to check me out?” Shizune asks dryly.

“Yeah. I mean no! No, not like--” Genma’s eyes widen, head shaking as he makes an  _ absolutely not  _ gesture, and Shizune can’t help the giggle that bursts out of her at the sheer  _ absurdity  _ of the night. “I swear, PG thoughts only.”

“Oh?” Shizune arches a brow.

Genma tries a smile. “I mean, I’d be an idiot if I didn’t see you’re clearly stunning, but I didn’t come out to pick up women tonight. Well, didn’t come to  _ pick up  _ pick up women.”

“Just save them from certain death, right?”

“See, you get it,” Genma says. He pats her shoulder before pulling out his phone and dialing, tapping his fingers on his thigh until the other end picks up. “Hey, Raidou, it’s me. I’m here with someone who went in the ditch. Have a spare truck?”

Shizune can’t hear what Raidou tells him, but by the way Genma’s mouth sets in a line, it can’t be great.

“All right, thanks. Be there in twenty.” He ends the call and leans back against the seat with a sigh before tipping his head to look at her. “You cool with going back to the shop? Apparently we’re short-handed, but I can come back and get the car. It’s somewhere warm, at least.”

“I--” Shizune  _ wants  _ to protest, but then logic catches up and she realizes that really, that’s her only option for now. She nods again. “That’d be great,” she says.

“Excellent. Now, if I get you coffee, are you going to drink it? Or are you a hot chocolate person?”

“Tea, actually,” Shizune says, though she’d probably take anything warm tonight.

Genma’s nose wrinkles. “One of  _ those  _ people, I see,” he says, though his voice is light and teasing as they pull back onto the road. When he looks over, he’s got a smile on his face as he taps her thigh. “I’m one of those people too, actually. I think I’ve got some stashed away at the shop.”

“ _ Such  _ a gentleman,” Shizune says. She sinks down in the seat as they drive, watching the snow fly by the windows before trees transition to houses, and then to businesses before Genma pulls into a small parking lot. Everything’s mostly thawed by this point, but she rushes to the door just the same, Genma following close behind. 

A redhead looks up from his perch behind the desk. “Evening.”

“Rai, this is Shizune. Shizune, Raidou,” Genma says, gesturing between them. “He’ll be taking care of you while I rescue your vehicle. Where’d you stash my tea?”

“Cabinet,” Raidou says, thumbing toward the opposite wall. “Aoba was going to toss it, so you’re welcome.”

“Tell him I’m putting that trash coffee he drinks in the garbage where it deserves to be,” Genma murmurs. He points to the chairs by the window and Shizune sits, pulling out her phone and delightedly realizing there’s service here. It’s only one bar, but it’s  _ service. _

_ “ _ You don’t mind if I call my boss, do you?” she asks, watching him rip open the bag.

He shakes his head. “Of course not. You can use our phone if you want. Probably should’ve offered that first.” 

“Thank you,” Shizune says. “Seriously. For everything. Though, you wouldn’t happen to know of anywhere to stay the night, would you? I, uh, probably shouldn’t drive after that, at least not until it’s light out.”

“I mean, you’re more than welcome to stay here,” Genma says. “There’s a cot in the office, as well as blankets, and it’s free.  _ And  _ you get to wake up to this.” He gestures down the length of his body. “But I imagine the snowsuit will make it a little less appealing.”

Shizune smirks, then rolls her eyes. “Doubtful,” she says. “I’m sure you’re not so bad.”

“Hear that, Rai? I’m not so bad.” Genma grins wide and leans on the desk with an elbow, pointing at the other man. “Not. So. Bad.”

“She didn’t say you were  _ good  _ either,” Raidou says.

“You wound me.”

“My job to keep you humble,” Raidou says, flipping a page in his book. “How am I doing?”

“Just fine,” Shizune says, walking to rest beside Genma as she glances over. “I’ll stay, if it’s all right, Raidou.” The adrenaline and anxiety is fading and suddenly she’s  _ exhausted,  _ nearly swaying on her feet when she presses off of the counter. “Point me in the right direction, Genma? Or, wait, I should probably pay you fir--”

“We’ll worry about it in the morning,” Genma assures. “For now, it’s your job to rest and let us--well,  _ me-- _ take care of you, all right? Save the ‘what do I owe you’ for later. Just lay down and sleep, come back with a clear head. I promise things will be easier come sunrise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
> [Tumblr](https://somnificsheep.tumblr.com)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
